


cups

by yablochkey



Series: this is why we are breaking up [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	cups

На улице по крышам машин барабанят дожди, словно кто-то льёт сверху одно ведро за другим. Хёнвону холодно и сыро двадцать четыре на семь, он часто замирает, уставившись на размытый пейзаж за окном: силуэты деревьев чернеют в вечном сероватом сумраке, разноцветные кляксы зонтов торопливо перетекают из одного конца улицы в другой. Даже в квартире пахнет прелой листвой, и Хёнвон не вылезает из дома, свитеров и фейсбука. 

Осень кажется бесконечно больной и упрямо цепляющейся за жизнь, словно раковый больной; находиться с ней в одной комнате тяжело и страшно, и Хёнвон считает дни на календаре, как вздохи, пытаясь угадать, какой из них станет последним. Все затихают, звонки раздаются всё реже, Минхёк сваливается с сильной простудой и чихает Хёнвону в трубку по вечерам. Хёнвон обещает зайти к нему на выходных, но в пятницу заряжает ливень, смывающий город за стеклом, и Хёнвон не спит двое суток: пересматривает любимые фильмы, готовит ягодный пирог и закуривает впервые за последние полтора месяца. На балконе холодно и шумно, Хёнвон морозит ноги, пока дымит в открытое окно и разглядывает оплывшие, как свечи, силуэты домов и деревьев. Сигарета заканчивается, заканчивается воскресенье, и кажется, что осень тоже обязательно должна закончиться.

В понедельник утром звонит Хосок, и Хёнвону против его воли становится лучше. Всегда забавно было, насколько сильно влиял на него Хосок, а теперь, кажется, это только усилилось. От того, как теплеет в груди, Хёнвону почти обидно, он кусает губы, пока заваривает кофе, пока Хосок говорит в динамиках мягким усталым голосом (кто вообще бывает таким усталым в начале недели?), пока Хосок предлагает собраться и, взяв чего-нибудь, заехать к Минхёку, бедняга там подыхает со скуки, Кихён тоже собирается, и Хёнвон хмыкает, кивает, да-да, конечно.

Голос Хосока горький, как кофе.

Хёнвон выключает кофемашину и греет о кружку пальцы. Телефон прижимает плечом к уху — так Хосока слышно чуть хуже, он кажется таким далёким, когда должен был бы стоять за спиной — рука у Хёнвона на талии, губы на шее.

Хёнвон делает глоток, Хосок прощается и торопливо кладёт трубку.

Осень больная и немощная, и Хёнвон не кажется себе хоть сколько-нибудь лучше.

Когда Хёнвон думал об их расставании, он представлял себе волны высотой с небоскрёбы, гриб, поднимающийся в воздух после ядерного взрыва, асфальт, идущий трещинами от мощных толчков. Катастрофа, всё вверх дном, разрушения, страдания, бла-бла-бла.

Они в один момент перестают пить из одной кружки — вот, когда всё начинает плавно двигаться к развязке. Планы на съём квартиры остаются просто планами: они собираются съездить глянуть пару вариантов в субботу после обеда, но у обоих появляются дела, совершенно неотложные дела, которые, конечно, в тысячу раз важнее отношений, важнее того, как Хосок берёт Хёнвона под локоть, когда им нужно торопиться или заглядывает ему через плечо в экран телефона. Суббота кажется почти бесконечной, усталость ложится на плечи бетонной плитой, и, когда Хёнвон просыпается в десять тридцать в воскресенье, они сами превращаются в планы, которые никто и никогда не воплотит в жизнь.

Хосок говорит, что нашёл работу в другом районе, Хёнвон кивает, делает Хосоку кофе — как тот любит — и даже не пытается по привычке отхлебнуть глоток. Хосок уезжает — пальто, перчатки, шарф, пахнущий хёнвоновой туалетной водой, — и, встретившись снова, они оказываются просто хорошими знакомыми, но никак не людьми, которые знали друг друга лучше, чем сами того хотели. Хосок не смеётся над тем, как отвратительно хорошо Хёнвон выглядит по утрам, не приникает ближе, не целует подбородок или висок. Хосок чуть грустный и словно бы совсем не из этого мира, и за виноватое выражение на лице, Хёнвон его почти ненавидит.

Минхёк спрашивает «вы расстались?», и Хёнвон пожимает плечами.

— Сейчас мне кажется, что мы никогда и не были вместе, и всё это — просто хороший сон.

Хёнвон хотел бы никогда не просыпаться.


End file.
